Resident Evil: Nightmares
by Jbv
Summary: Jill, hurt and disturbed by her past after Resident Evil 5, comes clean to Chris about how she feels after he agrees to take care of her as she recovers. Oneshot


Resident Evil : Nightmares

_I don't own Resident Evil or any of their trademarks.__ The Characters are owned respectively by Capcom_

_**Memories and Dreams are in Bold**_

_7:43 P.M. London – Near B.S.A.A. European Branch Headquarters_

The room lit up in a blinding light, but only for a moment. The loud booming of thunder followed soon after. The door slowly creaked open revealing B.S.A.A. agent Chris Redfield. His partner struggling to walk even with his support by his side.

This mission didn't include a mad scientist, power hungry villain or new strains of a virus, no. This time he had precious cargo, but it wasn't an assignment at all.

"Nice place" His partnered stumbled after saying, Chris doubled his grip to help her to her feet.

"Easy now" He said caringly, looking into her eyes.

He helped her to the center of the apartment. "You can have the guest room, it's closer anyways."

They had just arrived back from Africa and were looking to turn over a new leaf. His partner, and also his almost lifelong friend, was none other than the once famous Jill Valentine.

Only three days ago Jill was under total control by their nemesis Albert Wesker in the last of his brutal attempts at plaguing the world yet again. His secret weapon? Uroboros, a new virus that he was going to administer to the world. Once again Chris had been there to stop his plans and to rescue an old friend.

"Europe never has looked so beautiful." She muttered in half sarcasm as rain pelted the windows. The other half reality. Everything was looking marvelous since regaining her independence. Chris' eyes were stuck on her entirely.

"Yeah.." He muttered, he hadn't even so much as glanced at the room they had limped to. It was always hard to keep his eyes away from her, especially now.

They both were trying so desperately to forget the events of the last two years. Right now all that mattered was the recovery phase they had just entered. She had gained a second chance and Chris vowed to be there for her.

"There" Chris sighed laying Jill down on the bed. He could tell she was barely able to stay awake given her condition. Yet she still fought it, she wanted to spend time with him.

He brushed her hair back with his hand, smiling and looking into her eyes.

She looked around the room, gray walls and a white ceiling but one object caught her eye. A picture of them back in their 'glory days', she was surprised he had kept it throughout the years.

He continued to scan her facial expression looking as if trying to solve a problem.

She looked back at him and squinted, a saddened look on her face.

"I'm so sorry.." She coughed remembering all she had done. This infuriated Chris. _'Wesker should die a thousand more deaths for all he's done' _He thought to himself.

"You couldn't have done anything more, Hell this is more my fault than yours" He hushed her sincerely. Jill didn't know how to react.

Chris couldn't help but notice all of the changes to her. Her once beautiful brown hair now was blonde, her skin was paler than usual, a bandage wound in the middle of her chest where a controlling device used to be. Her once strong, athletic body still weak from all the over-exertion that the drugs she had been forced on gave her. Her pain was made obvious, the 'superpowers' she was granted wreaked havoc on her body.

It was obvious it would take her a long time to recover from this one.

"If you need anything let me know." Chris assured her, reaching to touch her shoulder.

"This is the best part of getting hurt.." She joked "You treat me like royalty each time"

"So then was this all apart of some scheme to have me take care of you for a couple of months?" He joked back "Seems like a two year disappearance isn't worth it, you could've just asked."

She giggled at him. Somehow he knew how to make her laugh even in this situation.

"Remember if you need anything just ask." He smiled at her before heading off to his room.

She gave a nod of approval before he left to go unpack. Second thoughts flooding her mind.

"Wait." She called for him before he could leave the room. The thought of him leaving even for just a moment physically hurt.

"I've hardly been able to speak with you since.." She trailed off seeing Chris' concerned eyes gazing into hers. She owed him so much, she had loved him so much.

He was her hero, bringing her back from such a point of darkness. Their relationship went further than that, before the incident she still felt the same way, now she just owed him.

Chris smirked, brushing a piece of her hair back with his hand again. "I figured you'd need a little rest first." He awkwardly chuckled, she made him act so nervous sometimes.

"But we haven't said much of anything to each other since... God.. I guess since we had that mission on the Queen Zenobia." She shook her head slightly unable to comprehend how long it had been.

"Yeah.." Was all he could manage to say. He could've sworn he was intoxicated by her beauty already.

For some reason the look he gave her reminded her of all of those assignments years ago. Early on in their career together she had wanted to tell him of her feelings but was scared. Unfortunately he was too afraid to tell her as well.

He was brought back to reality when he noticed her quirky smile.

"Something on your mind?" She asked still showing one of the few smiles he had seen since Africa.

"A lot of things." He half chuckled nervously, now kneeling at the side of the bed. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to admit so much. To tell her he'd always be there and his true feelings. Instead he was just using the silence to listen to her labored breathing.

"Sorry this must be weird for you.." She paused, another rumble of thunder echoed through the apartment.

"No, I've missed you a lot. You're my best friend Jill." He assured her, eyes still locked with her own. _'You have no idea' _He thought to himself. He wanted to open up to her but it felt like a brick wall was there to stop him.

She was taken aback, once again they referred each other as 'best friend'. That's all they'd ever be.

Chris seemed to pick up on her irritation, or he just grew tired of their pointless chatter. He gently kissed her cheek and left to unpack.

Turning back at the door he confirmed to her "Just call if you." "Need anything, I know." She finished his statement.

She waited for the door to close then spent the last bit of her energy hitting the bed with an enclosed fist.

In his room Chris silently cursed himself. "I'm such an idiot sometimes." He talked to himself under his breath. "Just tell her, she needs somebody to care right now" He rambled on putting his pistol on its' respective gun rack. "You need somebody to care right now"

In the years since Jill's disappearance Chris had gone through a bout with depression, focusing only on his job.

Yet again frustrated in himself and angry Chris flopped into his own bed, turned on the television and sat there almost lifelessly in his own thoughts. He was oblivious to his partner's sobbing in the next room.

* * *

**Jill wandered through an African village equipped with a new virus and a disguise. Only one goal was clear in her mind – Destruction. Cleansing the weak was her new task and sickeningly she enjoyed it. First she plagued the water supply to the whole village, then for measure she would find locals to inject on the spot.**

**Then she would trap the B.S.A.A members who would try to stop such a scheme. In the back of her corrupted mind she had hoped Chris would be with them. He had never appreciated her.**

**Wesker's voice flooded her head, she couldn't break free.**

**Standing atop a frail metal roof she smiled under her mask watching the whole village burn. Insanity ruled the alleyways screams of the innocent were echoing, she felt drunk with power. As if on cue the agents arrived in vehicles. Chris was with them but three other agents were in the way.**

**She made quick work of two of the four with a sniper rifle handy then jumped into the fray to sneak behind them while they searched for the sniper. She wanted to take Chris up close and personal.**

**Quickly running behind an unsuspecting Chris Redfield and kicking his legs from under him, she laughed. Seeing him fall to the ground assuming her victory would come soon.**

**She used the time he was down to easily dispose of his partner he had tried to replace her with.**

"**Stop!" Chris yelled out, blood ran from his nose. His voice only fueled her pathway to destruction this time. She removed her masked disguise so he would see who she was. Causing him even worse pain.**

**Picking him up by his throat and beginning to choke him her mind screamed no without success.**

"**Jill!" He yelled, the distress on his face apparent. **

"**Goodbye, Redfield" She said trying to intimidate her old friend as she crushed his throat. Throwing his body to the side.**

She jumped up in bed bringing instantaneous pain to her chest, she wanted to let out a shrill cry but could only manage to wheeze. Tears now rolling from her eyes as she whimpered "I'm a monster." Memories flooding her mind.

All the pain she had caused, she shouldn't be in Chris' apartment. She should be in jail she thought to herself.

No wonder Chris couldn't open up to her, he saw her as _that_ monster. How could he be sure there wasn't a little bit of Wesker's power still gripping her mind?

Glancing over, the clock reads 3:43 as thunder still rumbled outside. The dream still echoed in her head. She shook trying to forget it all but she couldn't, she began to fear these changes were permanent.

Her mind kept repeating the same message _'Go talk to him' _but she fought the urge_. _Even though he had agreed to help her she was ashamed, he knew what she had done.

Forty minutes passed, she still stared at the ceiling then back at the clock. The minutes ticking by so slow but at the same time too fast.

Finally giving in and struggling to get up, she limped through the hall separating the two bedrooms.

* * *

Chris rolled about in his bed trying to break from Jill's grip in his dream. It was almost the same as the one she had.

"**Goodbye Redfield" The woman seemed almost unrecognizable.**

"**Jill, don't do this!" He warned her, she continued her stranglehold on his neck. She had forced him to do this.**

**He pulled out his M3 Shotgun and pulled the trigger, regaining his footing. The reality then struck – he had just shot Jill. His partner, his best friend, his secret love.**

Chris awoke at the sound of a crash and what seemed to be shattered glass. He Flew out of bed and into the hallway with his pistol handy.

"I'm sorry" Jill said quietly trying to pick up pieces to the mess. Chris let out a sigh of relief when he found it was just her. She had knocked a table over breaking a lamp.

"It's okay, I'll get it" He quietly tried to calm her.

"Just try to call for me next time." He told her after cleaning the broken glass and pottery from the floor.

His eyes pierced hers yet again. He was getting tired of her apologies, she wasn't at fault for what happened to her.

She nodded to him "I.. I need to talk to you for a moment."

Chris could tell she was nervous or scared, perhaps both. "I'm here for you, Jill." He grasped for her arm but couldn't catch her. _'Way to prove it jerk..' _He thought to himself.

She fell to the floor and leaned back against the wall for support. He scanned her face and noticed even in the dimmed lighting that she had been crying.

Moments of silence passed. Patiently he sat, awaiting her message to him but it didn't come. It had seemed like they had sat in that hallway for days. Once again his ears focusing in on her labored breathing, hearing a slight whimper.

"You don't need to be scared." He broke the silence. "Whatever is bothering you, please just tell me."

"How can you be so sure I'm still me." She finally yelled angrily. He was taken aback from her frustration.

"I caused pain to thousands, almost aided in the death of millions and just days later you bring me into your own home." Tears broke again, her partner moved closer to her in an attempt to console her.

"Jill-" He tried to start but she quickly interrupted. "I even attacked you. My own partner, my..." Was all she could get out. She fell into his arms out of instinct.

"I know it's you, really you, because you actually regret it." He started, trying to find words as he went. "You can't control what that bastard made you do. Nobody blames you for that... But without you.." He sighed. Her eyes wide on him with full attention

"Without you Wesker probably would have won. I would've died to him... But instead you tackled him out of that window. You saved my life as you've done before. Then when I fought him I sure as hell wouldn't have known his weakness. You were the one to tell me that."

During his speech her grip on him was getting tighter, like she never wanted to let go.

"Without you" He stuttered once again, taking a deep breath. "Without you my life seems meaningless. You have no idea how bad things were when you left my life."

She slumped down on him after he finished, knowing he meant every single word. His words somehow still making her feel guilty, but also loved.

"It's not your fault" He whispered once more, she could've sworn he was reading her mind. "When I thought you were dead." He paused, _'was that a tear forming in his eye?' _She asked herself. He tried to regain his strength.

"Come on" He picked her up gently. Carrying her to the guest room.

Chris laid her down gently and bravely laid down next to her, not removing his arms from around her. He knew she liked to be held when she was hurt. Atleast he hoped that had not changed.

"Did you mean what you said after... After you removed that device from me?" Jill whispered to her old partner. He was surprised she was even conscious at that point in time.

He tried to remember the events which followed their encounter in Africa.

* * *

"**Jill!" Chris yelled out, his partner seemed beyond recognition. She responded to him by diving at him, grabbing him with her legs and slamming him into the ground. **

"**Jill please, I don't want to hurt you!" He shook his head trying to refocus after hitting the ground so hard. Sheva, his partner at the time grabbed her from behind. Chris let his instincts guide him as he started pulling the device with as tight a grip as he could muster.**

**Jill broke away, the strength she had was almost inhuman. This time she pulled out an MP5, firing at her old partner and secret love. **

**She paused each time she heard his voice allowing for more attempts at pulling the mind control device away. **

**After several attempts it broke off and Jill fell to the floor just as Chris tried to catch her. "She's losing a lot of blood" Sheva commented, Chris tried so frantically to stop it.**

"**Please Jill" He continued applying pressure to her. Seeing her lay there, looking up to him and gasping for air made his heart sink yet another time. "I promise you.." He tried to hold back tears at this point to no avail.**

"**I will be better to you, a better partner.. A better friend just stay with me." Jill's eyes seemed more-so gray than blue at this point. "Please.. Please.." He kept repeating hoping it would have some effect.**

"**Chris we don't have time!" Sheva yelled at him. It was through one ear and out the other when the radio static deafened them. Their helicopter pilot, Josh, was on the other end of the line. **

"**Do you need pickup?" He asked them.**

"**Yes hurry, we need you to fly someone to the nearest hospital" Sheva replied.**

"**Help me bandage her." Chris commanded.**

**Minutes later they helped Jill's body onto the helicopter. They were going to go after Wesker then Josh was to drop her off where she would be cared to.**

**She muttered a few last things to them "We got our strength from a virus, you'll need to overdose him.. Use this.."**

**Chris took the serum PG67a/W from her and nodded. She was obviously losing consciousness, he took the moment to hold her during their flight. **

**Figuring he wouldn't chance this being their last meeting, he whispered in her ear "I need you, desperately. Please fight for me. I'll do anything.." He wanted to yell that he loved her, to make sure she could hear him, but it never came out.**

* * *

"Chris... Chris!" She broke his dreamlike memory. Flustering his face from slight embarrassment.

"Yeah sorry.." He noticed that their fingers had now locked into one another. "I didn't think you would hear me honestly"

"Well I did, honestly I think it helped me survive that." She sighed. She wanted to hear him say just three other words.

"Chris.. I, I hope this doesn't bug you or change anything." She started, if it weren't so dark he would be able to see actual color on her face. It was glowing red. "Actually I do hope it changes something.." She rambled.

Chris couldn't stand it, he had to. This burning feeling inside was killing him slowly. The heartache he had experienced for too long. It was to hopefully end right now.

"I love you, Jill Valentine." He interrupted her, she couldn't believe her ears. She was in shock but her smile grew nonetheless. " I have for the longest time, I waited too late to tell you and I'm s-.." He was interrupted by her lips on his.

It was like they were the perfect chemical equation. Finally exploding from the sparks caused so many times by one another's actions. Their tongues meeting each other, neither of them cared if they were to die at that point. Everything felt complete.

Moments passed after their kiss, staring into one another's eyes. Hoping the moment wouldn't end.

"I'm sorry I waited so long too.. I should have after Raccoon city.. I should have after Terragrigia.." The tears seemed to return to her eyes. "I should have just before you did."

"The best nights of sleep in my life come from being right here." She nuzzled against his shoulder.

Minutes past in silence, they enjoyed each others' company. She was about sound asleep when Chris whispered.

"Same goes for me." He was now cradling her head to support her. "Please rest Jill, you need it. I'm not going to let you down again, and I'm definitely not letting go." He tightened his grip in example. She smiled briefly at his rambling before giving in and falling asleep, next to her old partner, regained friend And now her lover.

* * *

_**Author's Note: First off I'd like to admit this is my first Resident Evil story inspired by my first play-through of Revelations and bringing me back from a two year pause in writing. I don't see me writing much about anything other in the RE category that doesn't pertain to Chris/Jill pairings, so hopefully soon I'll have more with this pairing.**_

_**I'd like to thank xjillvalentinex on here for their help and also the stories... They helped to motivate me back into writing which I had not done in two years.**_

_**Hopefully you will have enjoyed this story instead of it being a major flop – Thanks for reading; for the FF community definitely makes the work of writing much more satisfying.**_

_**Would love to see what you thought of this one considering I think it's the best flowing chapter/one shot I've had to date.**_


End file.
